


So High

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Gen, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goldmoon has to ride a dragon</p>
            </blockquote>





	So High

It was not that she did not trust the dragon upon which she had been thrust.

Goldmoon looked down once, and the fear lashing through her was too much to bear. The weight of the sky all around her, the comfort of the land denied to her was threatening to destroy her very soul.

The dragon's neck arched up beneath her, offering its solid presence to the frightened human. Goldmoon gladly burrowed against the silver hide, keeping her eyes tightly shut as this flight was necessary.

If only it did not have to be so high to avoid all eyes that could have spied them!


End file.
